


want to break free

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “H-how long have you been standing there?“ Alec stammers out, feeling his cheeks warm as Magnus makes his way to him.“Just a minute, but I didn’t want to burst your bubble, you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit,“ Magnus teases, his smile wide, and he has that look of fondness in his eyes, one Alec adores. When Magnus reaches him, he wraps his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss.“So,“ Magnus says. “You can sing?“





	want to break free

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Being on his own in the loft is still new for Alec, even after having lived here for a few months now. He thinks it’s probably just the fact that it’s a new thing for him, to see the loft without Magnus in it, but if he looks deeper into it, he knows it’s because while the loft is the place he now calls home, that isn’t entirely true. Because at the end of the day, Alec knows Magnus is his home, not the loft, so being here on his own feels a bit off at times.

Still, Alec has been getting more and more comfortable in it, and there are traces of him all throughout the loft, just as there are traces of Magnus, and that helps. He got back from the Institute a while ago, and he’s curled up on the couch with a book when his phone chimes with a text message.

_I’ll be home in an hour, I can’t wait to see you, Alexander. I love you._

Alec smiles at the text, sending a short reply ( _I’ll be waiting, love you too_.) before getting up off the couch. He goes over to the kitchen, figuring out what he could make for dinner, but as he’s prepping the ingredients and utensils he needs, he’s bothered by the absence of Magnus’ voice, or the soft crackle of his magic, so he turns on the stereo, letting the music fill the loft.

He gets lost in the process of cooking, gently humming under his breath, until he recognise a very familiar voice coming from the speakers.

_[i want to break free, i want to break free](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Df4Mc-NYPHaQ&t=MmMzNzZlYmE1YWM1OWU3ZTRmYTVlYzg2ZTRlZmFmOGJiZjFjODM1MCxhNW9JeWpKNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGUOdktml5HUw7L7JsIYEkg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhufflebee.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162196893403%2F143-malec-or-jimon&m=1) _

Alec grins widely and starts singing along, quietly at first, but getting more into it as the song goes on, moving around the kitchen with a bit more pep in his step, not quite dancing, but almost. In the middle of the song, he closes the oven, cooking done, but he continues singing, because he is full on singing at this point, and just as the song ends, he turns and freezes.

Because Magnus is leaning against the wall, watching him with an amused smile.

“H-how long have you been standing there?“ Alec stammers out, feeling his cheeks warm as Magnus makes his way to him.

“Just a minute, but I didn’t want to burst your bubble, you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit,“ Magnus teases, his smile wide, and he has that look of fondness in his eyes, one Alec adores. When Magnus reaches him, he wraps his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

“So,“ Magnus says. “You can sing?“

Alec lets out a sound somewhere between a groan and a laugh and buries his face in Magnus’ neck, his hands falling to Magnus’ chest. He feels Magnus shake with laughter, and say, “Come on, darling, nothing to be embarrassed about, it was a very lovely thing to come home to.”

Lifting his head just enough to see Magnus’ face, Alec gives him a disbelieving look, but Magnus keeps smiling at him until Alec can’t fight his own smile from forming on his face.

“I didn’t realise you were a Freddie Mercury fan, though,“ Magnus says. “Or a fan of any sort of mundane music, really.“

Alec shrugs just barely, not wanting to disturb Magnus’ arms around him, and says, “I’m not, in general, Queen is the only band I would say I’m a fan of, Izzy is more into mundane music and movies and such. I only know about Freddie and Queen from her, actually. I just connected to them more than anything else she would play me.”

Magnus has a fond expression on his face, but his voice is very much amused when he says, “I suppose it’s safe to assume I never mentioned knowing Freddie?”

Alec’s head snaps up at that, and he knows he looks too ridiculously excited, but at that moment he doesn’t care, especially when Magnus’ expression grows somehow fonder.

“You have to tell me everything.“

Magnus talks as they wait for the oven to ding, and as they’re eating, and he’s still answering Alec’s many questions when they’re sitting on the balcony, cuddled up on the couch. And as Magnus describes how he managed to convince Dot to go to a third Queen concert within the span a few months, Alec finds that he feels completely at home.


End file.
